


Treats for All

by Classic Rock Chick (thewrittenfae)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Vacation, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Classic%20Rock%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harvelle's take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats for All

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering who Junior is, while playing with Bill's backstory my friend and I ended up having him have an unplanned baby with his high school sweetheart before Ellen came into the picture.

“You can’t kiss the entire time we’re on this vacation!” 

Bill chuckled against Ellen’s lips, teeth tugging lightly before he pulled back to look at their daughter. “I can’t? Why not?” 

Leaning against Bill, Ellen smirked a little. “That’s what parents who are in love do, baby.” 

Jo’s nose wrinkled a little. “Talon said his Mommy and Daddy kissed all the time and then they had Jackal! I don’t want a baby brother!”

Sparing a soft kiss to Ellen’s temple, Bill lifted Jo up and settled her on his hip. “Baby Girl, kissing won’t lead to a baby brother.” He grinned at Ellen when she raised her brow at him. “Not directly.” 

Ellen soothed a hand through Jo’s hair, tucking it behind one ear. “You’re our beautiful baby girl. Nothing will change that even if we do have another child.” 

She leaned into the touch as her arms went around Bill’s shoulders. “I want you all to myself. I already have to share Talon with the rest of the boys joining the club.”

“And she’s grumpy because he’s friends with me,” Junior chimed in with a sigh as he settled against Ellen’s side. 

Bill’s eyes softened as he kissed Jo’s temple and Ellen wrapped an arm around Junior. “I think your mother would agree with me, we have the perfect family right here. Short of maybe a puppy, we don’t need to add a new member.” 

“William Anthony Harvelle, you do not need to be givin’ them ideas for pets.” Ellen’s tone was stern though her eyes were soft as Jo bounced in Bill’s arms. 

Eyes bright, Jo clapped her hands where they rested behind Bill’s neck. “Oh can we, Momma?! Pleaaaaase!” 

“I’ll help take care of it!” Junior chimed in with a grin.

Ellen sighed and shifted to get them moving. “We’ll think about it. After we get home.” 

“No sense pickin’ up a pet here. We have too many other things to do first, Baby Girl.” Bill kissed Ellen in apology, he hadn’t meant to start up that pouting again. 

Jo kissed Bill’s cheek with a smile. “Like my ears! We can’t leave without my ears, Papa!”

“Ears for both of you, I promise. Can’t leave Disney without them.”


End file.
